


caught between sin and divinity

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, I feel like face stepping should be a tag, Licking, M/M, Masochism, Master & Servant, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Service Kink, Service Submission, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, floor licking to be Exact, neglect kink, not rly it's more like a master kink but it still goes 2gether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: It’s always like that, always, Law was never like this with anyone else.Doflamingo has a certain aura to him that makes Law want to revel in his own submission, to fill Doflamingo up with power until he feels unobtainable even to his own self.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	caught between sin and divinity

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW, so I think I got all the tags for this..... this was written on a whim because I'm currently in the mood to neglect my other wip, but I Had to get this out. I have heavily projected onto this baby (much like I always do when writing Law), so I hope you enjoy this filthy little piece (despite what typos it may have)..
> 
> Also, why is cocksleeve not a damn tag
> 
> Also also, this marks my 60th fic for this fandom, so I'm super happy about that ~ I hope to keep giving you all more <3

The letter was waiting for Law when he arrived at Doflamingo’s estate. Not delivered by that pretty little blonde wait staff of his, but left by the front door. 

The mansion was exceptionally quiet, even though it usually always is given its size, this time there’s not a hint of sound throughout the vast space and Law’s stomach flips into little knots at what that implies. It’s early in the morning on a Saturday, not a usual time for Doflamingo to be at his office. But considering what the details in the letter entailed, it’s no surprise his lover isn’t here to greet him. Nor anyone else. 

With slightly trembling legs, Law takes to the steps two at a time, walking through the vast hallway until he gets to Doflamingo’s room. On the bed lays Law’s outfit, and with a little bit too much eagerness, Law strips out of his clothes before he can even fully make it into the room. Law folds them neatly, placing them on a chair. 

Since Law doesn’t know when Doflamingo will get here, he decides to take a shower, as if he would ever pass up on a luxury one like that. It takes only a few seconds before the water turns hot and when it does, he steps inside with a satisfied sigh. As much as Law wants to linger, he doesn’t. Law washes his body with the soap Doflamingo loves, his hair following next and then he’s stepping out to finish his little regiment. 

Law can’t help but feel spoiled when he looks through the vanity Doflamingo has set aside specifically for him. Different kinds of face oils and washes that he’s often raved about, and Doflamingo with that amazing little memory book of his, adds onto the collection the instant he has the chance. 

After washing his face and brushing his hair, Law massages in the rose oil Doflamingo likes. He’s never said he liked it, but whenever Law wears it he gets this certain look in his eyes and can’t help but pin Law on any surface. Law knows what today will be for, so he hopes this little tactic won’t make Doflamingo be too mean. Though that’s just wishful thinking, Doflamingo might spoil Law simply because he breathes, but when he wants something his lover doesn’t hold back. 

Law slides on his thigh highs just as his phone dings, and after putting on the next one he rummages around in his jeans to find it, heart clattering when he sees Doflamingo saying he’s on his way. One would think that’d be for reassurance, but this is Doflamingo, this is just another thing to get Law fumbling around. 

Law’s ‘ _uniform_ ’ is nothing but black sheer thigh highs with a bow neatly settled on top, and a skirt that couldn’t really be counted as a skirt. It’s black, of course, because Doflamingo always says the color is aesthetically pleasing to look at with his tattoos, and leather. Expensive leather that flares a little when he spins, stopping only enough to hide his cock. That will do no good when he gets hard, Law realizes, and that brings a flush to his cheeks. 

The last accessory is Law’s collar. The only thing that’s not black. Law’s had this collar ever since he and Doflamingo started dating all those months ago. It’s a thin band of pink- Doflamingo's favorite color- diamonds branded all around it with a tag that has kitten written in pretty letters. Law’s not to put this on by himself though. 

Aside from that, Law has nothing. No underwear, no shirt, no shoes. 

Law sucks in a sharp breath at how it’s already affecting him. Knows Doflamingo is most likely decked out in one of his pristine suits, Law loves the lack of power that brings him. Knowing that such a powerful man is making time out of his day to entertain Law- even though Doflamingo himself would never put it that way, he thinks too highly of Law to ever say such a thing. 

The stockings slip along marble as he makes it to Doflamingo’s library, spotting Law’s pillow in front of the fireplace. Law kneels on it, placing his collar over his lap, head down, fingers trembling. This is the first time Doflamingo hasn’t met him here, well, not in a situation like this. 

Law came over once before without telling Doflamingo. It had been a long day, and he wasn’t even thinking straight while driving, unintentionally taking the backroads to his mansion only to find Doflamingo not here yet. That night still replays in Law’s head for various reasons, and as much as he would love to think about that, now is not the time. 

Law takes a deep breath, clearing his head with an exhale. Another inhale, and the silence takes over him. Soon Law’s head is fuzzy with a familiar warmth, fingers growing numb over his knees. The darkness behind his eyes stretches Law thin, knees sinking onto the pillow, thighs shoulder width apart. 

“As stunning as ever Law.” 

Law startles at Doflamingo’s voice suddenly filtering through the library, but aside from that he makes no move to look at him. Law does blink his eyes open though, splotches of red and green dancing in his vision at having them closed for so long. Doflamingo steps forward, dress shoes clacking on marble, and Law wonders why he didn’t hear him before. It’s no surprise he didn’t hear the front door, the library is a good distance away. 

Doflamingo’s shoes stop in front of Law, black leather gleaming at him, and Law licks his lips. 

“Head up kitty,” Doflamingo’s finger trails over Law’s temple when he raises, nail scratching at his sideburn, under his chin. 

Doflamingo’s grin, as always, is the first thing he sees. Absolutely blinding it is, and it will never fail to catch Law off guard. The amount of love that’s shown in that one simple expression makes Law realize why he’s so easily able to put his trust in Doflamingo. 

“So gorgeous angel, you look like royalty,” Doflamingo traces Law’s bottom lip with his thumb and he flushes under the praise, “hand me your collar.” 

Law’s fingers are shaky, still staring at Doflamingo when he grabs the collar delicately, handing it to his lover. Doflamingo sweeps it up easily, hands now gone from Law’s skin, but he keeps his head tilted, eyes fluttering when Doflamingo leans down to buckle it around his neck. The clasp of leather singeing on his skin after so long fills Law with the desire to please Doflamingo. 

It’s always like that, always, Law was never like this with anyone else. Doflamingo has a certain aura to him that makes Law want to revel in his own submission, to fill Doflamingo up with power until he feels unobtainable even to his own self. 

“You belong on a throne,” Doflamingo murmurs, tracing around the collar, “stand for me.” 

Law’s knees are wobbly, but he stands without hesitance, looking to his lover even when he pulls his hand away. 

“I suppose you’re wondering about your uniform,” Doflamingo starts, making a circle around Law, “or lack thereof.” 

The smile is in Doflamingo’s voice, but all Law can feel is how his breath fans over his ear, making him shudder. A finger slides along the skin of his exposed thigh and Law swallows down a moan. 

“You’re going to be at my complete beck and call,” Doflamingo informs him, stepping until he’s placed in front of him again, and Law’s lips part, “I’m a _very_ busy man kitty, as I’m sure you know. I need you to be quick and efficient when pleasing me, do you understand?” 

Law doesn’t know in what way Doflamingo means with _pleasing him_ , his mind is still trying to wrap around the fact that he’s going to be at Doflamingo’s beck and call. How long has Law been wanting this? 

Doflamingo is very often dominate, taking Law in ways he’s never been fucked before, but Law’s wanted this so badly. For that dominant man he hears on the phone spitting out orders, the power that exudes off of him when a client is over for a meeting, he’s wanted _that man_ before him, and now Law’s going to get it. 

“Yes sir.” Law breathes, even though he doesn’t need to. His willingness is plainly showing in his eyes, but Doflamingo needs words, if Law didn’t give that to him, then he wouldn’t give Law _this_. 

“Whatever I say I need. A stool to rest my feet on or a table to put my food on, you won’t say a word, you’ll just do as you’re told.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Doflamingo says nothing, doesn’t give Law any type of acknowledgment that he was heard, he just turns on his shoes and walks toward the desk near his windows. 

“You may sit until you’re needed.”

· · 

The first time Law was needed, he expected it to be something important. Law doesn’t know why he expected that, but somewhere in between kneeling on the floor and listening to Doflamingo talk on the phone, he conjured up the idea Doflamingo would be in dire need of stress relief.

Yet when Doflamingo hung up the phone, device falling on a stack of papers, the first thing he had asked Law for was a glass of water. Simple. It was simple enough, Law said a little _yes sir_ before scurrying away to the kitchen. The distance was enough to make him aware of what type of position he was in. 

Law wasn’t as powerful as Doflamingo, but his name was well known in the medical world. Nobody would ever believe he’d find pleasure in stripping himself of that name and being reduced to nothing but a servant for another person. 

It didn’t take long for Law to get the water, only a couple of ice cubes so that it could keep cold while Doflamingo was working. When he made it back to the library, Doflamingo was hunched over his papers, so as silently as Law could without disturbing him, he sat the glass near a coaster Doflamingo must have gotten out on his way to do his task. It shouldn’t have been counted as a sweet gesture, but it made Law’s heart soar. 

After delivering what he was told, Law was stopped only because of a finger sliding up his spine. The touch was soft, featherlight, but Law felt the sensation all the way to the tips of his toes, it left him breathless, wanting more. Yet when that finger receded Law didn’t push his luck, he walked right back to his former position and there he sat. 

And so it went like that. An undetermined number of minutes passing where Doflamingo did nothing but work, pencil scratching over paper, Law kneeling. A document falling to the floor was Law’s next order, he got up quickly, hoping for another touch, but Doflamingo did nothing. Just whisked the paper out of Law’s hand and shooed him away. 

The dismissal made it even more arousing, like Law was nothing but a speck of dust. Law sat on the pillow and felt himself growing harder at the neglect, wishing for something else to fall, for Doflamingo to grow hungry so he could fetch him something to eat. Such a thing shouldn’t have given him pleasure, but Law wanted to do it for Doflamingo. An uncanny feeling spread throughout his stomach; his servility being put on full display. 

“Come put this in the sink, will you?” Doflamingo suddenly asks out of nowhere. 

“Yes sir,” Law murmurs thickly, tongue heavy. 

Doflamingo watches him as he walks forward, closing around the desk. A hum of appreciation is heard from the man, hand brushing Law’s thigh as soon as he picks the glass up. Doflamingo’s hand trails from the back of his thigh, smoothing up to palm his ass under the short skirt and he bites his tongue to hide his moan. 

Law’s legs are shaking when he walks away, clutching the glass so that it won’t fall. Doflamingo must know how hard he is by now, the explicit garment is doing a terrible job of hiding his erection. With a bit too much excitement, Law damn near slams the glass on the counter, hurrying back to Doflamingo, yet when Law walks into the library it’s empty. Void of all people save Law himself. Law swallows down his whine, reluctantly walking back to his post. 

It takes some time before Doflamingo waltzes into the room as if he never left, suit coat and tie now gone, shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal an expanse of muscles. The top buttons of his blouse are undone, and Law licks his lips at the sight, wanting to taste that skin. 

“Can you come here for me kitty?” 

Law sucks in a soft breath, rising once more, the same steps taken until he’s in front of Doflamingo. 

“Yes sir?” 

“Bend over.” 

Law pivots immediately, halting once he realizes the way Doflamingo’s desk is littered with papers. 

“On your desk, sir?” 

Doflamingo’s lip twitches, and Law realizes that’s the first time he’s ever called him that. Usually, he only uses it when given a direct order. The term just rolled off his tongue like second nature, and he’s not ashamed of it. A man who’s as powerful as Doflamingo should be addressed as such. 

“Yes angel, on the desk.” 

At being given permission, Law tentatively leans down, making sure to not mess up any of the papers, feeling a slight breeze when his skirt is flipped. Law’s heart stutters at being on display, cheeks heating, staring at a picture of himself. Law doesn’t even know when Doflamingo took the picture, but the sight of his rare smile gleaming back at him has his chest tightening. 

“I must say,” Doflamingo mutters, palm caressing the cheek of his ass, “I didn’t expect you to be so obedient, as much as I adore how bratty you are.” 

Doflamingo slaps Law’s ass lightly and his eyes flutter shut, lips parting at another one following on his other cheek. 

“I rather like this submissive side better.” 

Law doesn’t bother to hold back his moan when Doflamingo smacks the skin harsher, reigning a harder hit on the same spot, stings flaring up under his flesh. Law rocks back, expecting more, but all he gets is another caress to soothe the burn. 

“Go to the bedroom, I have something else I want you to put on. When you get done with that,” a pause, another slap, “Dellinger forgot to dust in here. You know where the cleaning supplies is held, yes?” 

Law heaves in a breath, vision unfocused, staring blankly at the wall. 

“Yes- yes sir.” 

“Leave me.”

· · 

The _something else_ in question was nothing but an anal plug tossed carelessly on the bed, a bottle of lube right next to it.

Law made quick work of opening himself, already so riled up even though Doflamingo has barely done anything to him. Law purposely kept quiet, knowing his echoes of pleasure would be heard down the hallway. It would do nothing but humiliate him if Doflamingo teased him afterwards, it made no difference, since Doflamingo knew what Law was in here doing anyways, but even still. 

After biting his lip hard enough to almost bleed, eyes rolling at a fourth finger entering him, cock hard between his legs, Law stuffed himself full before his orgasm could take over him. It was torture being so on edge and having Doflamingo so close. 

How Law made it to the cleaning room without stopping to fuck himself with the toy was a miracle in and of itself, but he managed it. Took the duster and spray, stumbling on shaky legs to get back to the library. He’s never been so strung up, sure Doflamingo teases him _very_ often in the bedroom, but this was something else entirely. 

Doflamingo wasn’t looking to please Law, Law was merely meant to be here as an observer, not to give his input on anything, he was nothing more than an object in Doflamingo’s eyes right now. And when Law stepped foot into the office Doflamingo signified that. The man was talking on his phone once again, not giving Law any sort of attention when he walked into the room. 

Law set to work, trying to keep his mind off his lover by cleaning. An unwanted draft breezed past Law when he made it close to the opposite side, setting his skin in goosebumps. Law attempted not to shiver, told himself it was just in his mind, he was barely wearing any clothes after all. 

When the piano was spotless, Law made it to the bookshelves, and he knew Doflamingo had something to do with this. Law couldn’t see a vent anywhere in sight, but it was fucking _freezing_. Cold air was blowing wherever Law went, wafting under his skirt and touching lube, the precum on his cock. Law bit his lip, chancing a glance at Doflamingo who was still talking away. 

Law looks around the library, realizing all of the blankets Doflamingo usually keeps out are put away and he purses his lips. The little fucker. 

“Is something the matter dear?” Doflamingo asks in this cloying voice, faux concern, phone resting on his chest. 

“No sir.” Law says, gritting his teeth. 

Aside from Doflamingo obviously torturing him, the bookshelves are spotless. Not a speck of dust is on them, but Law still works diligently if only to get out of the cold. Law remembers raving about the immense collection Doflamingo had, but now he loathes it, hates that there are so many shelves, so much furniture. Law makes it around the room, and one wouldn’t even be able to tell he took a shower. 

A cold sweat is lined on Law’s forehead, struggling to breathe because every time he made a movement his plug shifted, directed right on his sweet spot. It was better being at Doflamingo’s beck and call, when Law was just sitting on the pillow waiting to be called upon. 

Law’s eyes widen when he’s suddenly pushed onto one of the bookcases, Doflamingo’s fingers searing around the plug making Law drop the spray and duster. His hum sounds louder than it should in Law’s ears, and it has his toes curling, fingers clutching the edge of the case to rock back. 

“So _wet_ ,” Doflamingo muses, twisting the toy deliciously, “how naughty you are, being this hard while cleaning.” 

Doflamingo pulls the plug out until the widest part is stretched around Law’s ass and his mouth drops open to a little ‘o’, moaning shamelessly at it being plunged back in, wetness seeping down his thigh. 

“All of this from doing some chores?” Doflamingo tuts, palm now flat on the torturous device, finger swirling around his perineum. 

“Ye- oh _fuck_ -” 

“Language.” Doflamingo chides, slapping right over his hole. 

The tip of the plug dances right on Law’s prostate, and his forehead knocks onto the shelf. 

“’m sorry sir.” 

“That’s better,” Doflamingo hums, movements ceasing, but he steps forward with a leg pinned between Law’s. 

Oh, if only he rocked down he’d get some type of friction, be able to get himself off. Law doesn’t even care if it’s humiliating at this point, just wants to get off so badly he can practically taste it. 

“How are you doing pretty? Do you need me to slow down?” 

Despite Law’s franticness, hearing that from Doflamingo makes him sober up just a little. 

“I’m, I’m good daddy, so good.” 

“All it takes is a word,” Doflamingo adds softly, “just one word and you know I’ll stop.” 

“I know, b- but please. _Please_ ,” Law’s voice cracks, “don’t stop daddy.” 

Doflamingo chuckles before pressing a small kiss to the nape of his neck. 

“How about we try something new kitty, do you want to do that?” Doflamingo murmurs across the shell of his ear, lips tickling his earrings. 

Law breathes in a few times to calm himself, nodding his head. 

“Y- yes sir.” 

In a way that leaves Law totally dazed, Doflamingo roughly yanks at Law’s hair, twisting the tendrils until a delicious sting lines his scalp. 

“Call me master.” 

Law’s legs snaps closed, or they try to, Doflamingo halts that, quickly nudging his knees. Holy _fucking_ hell Law’s not going to last, and it’s barely even half the day. Doflamingo jerks his hair harder, and he’s tall enough to where Law can easily see him, staring down with the most wicked smile he’s seen to date. 

“You want to call me master?” Doflamingo drives his hips forward and Law moans raggedly at how hard Doflamingo already is. 

“Yes, yes sir.” 

“Say it.” 

It’s not a demand, but the undertone is there, and Law’s mouth parts without even closing it. 

“Master.” Law says it softly, so damn softly, but the word rings loud in his ears. 

A certain type of heat flares under his skin, and only because of one word. One simple word, and Law is hot and bothered because of it. Doflamingo leans down and kisses Law’s forehead, grip loosening, the weight of his body gone. 

Law’s sigh of relief turns into a groan when Doflamingo grips his arm, turning him easily. Law’s back clashes with the bookshelf and the pain zings right to his cock, eyes fluttering at Doflamingo squishing his cheeks together. 

“You’re so _hard_.” Doflamingo accentuates those words with a sharp kick at Law’s ankles, shoving a leg in between his. 

Law releases a wanton moan, the friction on his erection feeling exquisite. Doflamingo angles Law up by his jaw, four fingers clouding his mouth, pushing in roughly until Law can feel them breeching his throat. 

“Such a dirty little _slut_ , go on and suck on my fingers.” 

Law is absolutely mindless, tongue lapping around the digits, eyes rolling to the ceiling. Doflamingo takes to thrusting them in and out, dragging the pads over his tongue, roughly pressing it down. Spit bubbles around his lips and Law’s moan is gurgled, rocking on Doflamingo’s thigh when his fingers clamp over his jaw. 

Doflamingo doesn’t stop Law at all when he starts humping his leg, slurping lewdly around his fingers. Fuck, Law is turned on beyond belief. His cheeks are flushed, knows he’s just staring at the ceiling in a daze, looking sloppy while Doflamingo fucks his mouth with his fingers. 

“I like that expression,” Doflamingo murmurs, lodging the digits in his throat, releasing his jaw to slap Law’s cheek harshly. 

Law’s cock twitches, riding faster, gripping Doflamingo’s wrist if only to have some leverage and that gets the blonde huffing and stepping back. 

“I didn’t say you could touch me.” Doflamingo’s slap this time is meant for attention. 

Law’s cheek is stinging, and he brings his eyes to Doflamingo, mouth stretched wide and drooling. Doflamingo looks terribly unamused even when Law removes his hands, and much to Law’s chagrin, Doflamingo snatches his fingers out. The slap is sudden, but it’s not unwelcomed. Law’s head knocks to the side, and Doflamingo’s quick to correct his position, dragging Law back to face him. 

Doflamingo grins, slapping Law a little bit harder and he moans unabashedly, wanting to reach down and jack himself off at the treatment. It wouldn’t take long for him to cum, only one little touch and he’d be spilling all over this floor. 

“That look in your eyes,” Doflamingo groans, and Law doesn’t have to look down to know he’s hard too, “you look prettiest when you’re being slapped around. Do you like being in pain kitty?” 

Law licks his lips, “I love it master.” 

Doflamingo chuckles, playfully slapping Law’s cheek, stepping out of reach and he instantly misses the heat he brought. The cool of the room hits him immediately, and Law shivers. 

“Go bend over that chair.” 

There are a number of chairs in the room, two by Doflamingo’s desk, another three close to the piano. Law sways to the ones by the piano since those are closest, cock dripping when Doflamingo palms his ass as he walks. Law stumbles a little stupidly, foot almost catching on thin air but Doflamingo is there, fingers digging into his waist to right his stance. Law slumps against Doflamingo’s chest when he steps forward. 

“Poor little thing,” Doflamingo teases, pushing Law, “little _stupid_ thing, you’re so turned on you can’t even move.” 

Doflamingo shoves Law over the chair, punching out a wrecked sob. 

“Want me to fuck you?” Doflamingo wraps both hands around Law’s waist, teasing him by thrusting his covered member against the plug. 

“ _Please_ , oh pl _ease_ daddy.” 

Doflamingo grunts, smacking the meat of Law’s ass, the action leaving his face plastered on the seat cushion, armchair digging into his stomach. 

“What are you supposed to call me?” 

Law moans, eyes clenching. 

“M- master,” Law sobs, “please fuck me master.” 

“Oh I don’t know.” Doflamingo lilts, stepping back. 

“Need it,” Law whispers, achingly hard and trembling, “I- I need it master, please fuck me. Fuck _me_.” 

This is the first time Law’s ever sounded so needy, begging without needing to be told. It makes him feel more desperate than he already is, cheeks flaring in humiliation at his own shamelessness. There’s no telling if Doflamingo heard his sniveling or not, the only thing Law can think about is this plug being replaced with Doflamingo’s fat cock. 

Law writhes over the chair, moaning with each brush of the skirt, how it feels on his sensitive member. Goddamn, he wants to be fucked so badly. 

“ _Master_.” 

“Alright, alright,” Doflamingo laughs, “no need to be so eager.” 

Blood rushes through his ears when the plug catches on his rim, tugged out with ease and tossed away. Law’s eyes roll, slumping onto the furniture, pulsating at the emptiness. Law hates it, licks his lips with the crave to be filled. 

“You want it badly,” Doflamingo laughs, both hands spreading Law’s cheeks, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this needy.” 

Law goes mute at the first press of Doflamingo’s cock, bulbous tip passed his rim, thighs trembling because of Doflamingo pulling out. 

“Oh, you’re just trying to suck me back in aren’t you.” 

A few tears slip down Law’s cheek, fingers sliding in his hair to pull on the strands, rising on the tips of his toes. Law does whatever he can to try and get Doflamingo back inside of him, the feeling too fleeting, leaving him fucking desperate. 

“Look at that tight little hole,” Doflamingo’s thumbs press close to his rim, spreading it wide as if it’s not fucking wide enough, “such a sloppy slut.” 

Doflamingo stretches the muscle to spit lewdly against it, quickly filling Law up in one smooth thrust. Doflamingo starts pounding away, Law’s scream echoing around the library at how his release crashes over him. Doflamingo fucking him through such an intense orgasm leaves him drooling, eyes in the back of his head, nails scratching his scalp. 

Law doesn’t even know if he’s breathing, the only thing he’s aware of is that it’s too much, his orgasm wearing him thin, mindless. 

“Fucking disgusting,” Doflamingo spits, “when I’m done using you, you’re going to clean up that filthy mess.” 

Law doesn’t even know if he responds, attention solely focused on Doflamingo talking to him again in that condescending tone. 

“What a dumb set of holes.” Doflamingo huffs, slapping Law’s hands out of his hair to tug at it, sliding his free hand under Law’s chest to pinch at one of his nipples, “this is all you’re good for, isn’t that right? Not good for anything else except being fucked.” 

Law nods, arms limp, knees giving out on him at the reckless pace Doflamingo is going at, fat cock driving in and out of his hole. Law really feels like he’s not good for anything else except this, loves that Doflamingo is just using him to get off. 

Law gasps, chest pushing into the finger rolling around on his bud, back arching for more. Doflamingo laughs mockingly, flicking his nipple before pulling his hand free, shoving on the back of Law’s head. The brush of Doflamingo’s slacks on his bare skin is intoxicating, can only imagine how he looks dressed in his finest suit, fucking Law off the ground and into a chair. 

“Clench up,” Doflamingo grits, forcing Law into the furniture, enough to where he can’t breathe. 

Law squeezes his muscles, twitching fruitlessly. Doflamingo feels so good, so thick, thrusting with long deep strokes leaving Law to slobber all over his cheek. 

“Come here,” Doflamingo grunts, dragging Law up by his hair, settling balls deep, nudging one of Law’s knees on the arm of the chair, “like this.” 

Doflamingo slides his hands up Law’s arm, pushing them on his shoulders, and Law can damn near feel how he’s about to be ruined. Doflamingo says nothing when Law grips his dress shirt for leverage, other foot struggling on the tips of its toes. The change of position is torturously addicting, Doflamingo doesn’t start slow, doesn’t ease Law into it, he just fucks him until he’s full-on sobbing. 

“That’s it kitty, cry for your master.” Doflamingo grabs the base of his cock and Law does, fat tears spilling down his cheek, struggling to hold onto Doflamingo, “I love hearing you scream, it just makes me want to fucking _wreck_ you.” 

Doflamingo slams in deep, dancing on Law’s prostate and his vision flashes, doesn’t even realize he’s slumping forward until Doflamingo wraps a hand around his throat to tug him back on his chest, collar sticking to sweaty skin. 

“Come on slut,” Doflamingo teases, fingers digging into Law’s pulsing point, “you can fucking take it.” 

Law’s head swims at the lack of oxygen, knee slipping on the armchair when Doflamingo jacks him off at the same quick pace his cock is plunging into him. The mix of sensations leaves Law feeling senseless, even when he’s gasping for breath, coughing up spit, not a single thought is floating around in his mind. 

“God, you smell good.” 

Doflamingo kisses Law’s temple at the same time both hands stiffen up, one squeezing the base of his cock the other on his throat, choking Law at both ends. Law’s walls clamp down on Doflamingo’s length when he continues to ram in his hole, fucking Law silly in a way that he never has. Doflamingo’s fingers tighten on his throat, rutting up with a grunt, cock swelling the more Law continues to thrash against him. 

“Oh _baby_ ,” Doflamingo groans, pumping in faster, “you always get so tight when I choke you.” 

Law barely has enough time to suck in air when Doflamingo’s choking him again, hand still gripping the base of his cock, Doflamingo’s rhythm speeding up. Law’s growing dizzy, feeling giddy and high at being stuffed and choked, not being able to orgasm. Law’s settling right on the edge of deliriousness, knows he won’t be able to go over anytime soon, but that means nothing when Doflamingo shoves balls deep. 

The sound of Law’s name coming from that baritone when air rushes back into him is the most exquisite sound, Doflamingo grips Law’s waist, hips stuttering and pumping his load deep inside of him. Law grins dumbly, walls clenching to milk Doflamingo of all his cum. When he’s done with Law, he unwraps his hand from Law’s aching cock to grip his hair, easily maneuvering him to his knees with how weak they feel. 

Law slumps to the ground, barely able to see Doflamingo because of how blurry his vision is, still trying to regain air and see passed his tears. 

“Clean this up.” Doflamingo roughly pushes his member in Law’s mouth, not stopping until his nose is pressed against expensive slacks. 

Law doesn’t even make a move, tasting Doflamingo’s essence on his softening cock, loving how the blonde continues to bob his head up and down the length despite being spent. 

“You’re such an easy fuck.” Doflamingo praises, mouth empty, but the slap delivered on Law's cheek makes up for it, “it’s time to clean up your mess now.” 

Doflamingo wrenches Law’s head back, throat elongated, spine in an aching arch. Law’s never felt so alive, he works his mouth open and closed, staring at Doflamingo with such a heated expression. 

“Ye- yes, yes master.” 

Doflamingo’s grin widens at how wrecked Law’s voice is, dragging Law to the floor without wasting another second. The feeling of a shoe pressing on the back of his head has him whining, tongue lolled out to lap up the semen he left behind. Law can feel Doflamingo’s release dripping down the backs of his thighs and that makes him grow enthusiastic. 

“You’re not to cum after this,” Doflamingo informs him casually, Law slurping all of his cum, “when you’re done cleaning this filthy mess of yours, go get your plug and sit back in position.” 

Doflamingo steps harder on his head, smooshing Law’s nose close to the marble, face heating up even more. 

“Do you understand me?” 

The pressure on Law’s head recedes, and he sits back on his knees, hands placed in his lap, face a dripping mess. 

“Yes master.” Law rasps. 

Law watches as Doflamingo squats down, trailing a thumb over his nose and cheek, along his bottom lip, smearing spit and cum all over his skin. 

“One more thing kitty,” Doflamingo murmurs, gently cupping Law’s cheek, so off putting from the way he just used, and intends to keep on using him. 

“Yes master?” 

Law’s eyes flutter at the delicate kiss pressed against his lips, Doflamingo coaxing his tongue into Law’s mouth. It didn’t last long at all, only enough for Doflamingo to get a taste, but the action still left Law breathless and in a daze, toes curling. 

“So perfect,” Doflamingo kisses the side of his lips, “I love you Law.” 

Law’s heart threatens to spill out on the floor. It’s rare Doflamingo ever shows affection during these types of moments. Law is used to it out of the bedroom, Doflamingo never stops spitting out his accolades, treating Law as if he were made up of the finest materials this world has to offer. But in these moments, they’re few and far between, and they never fail to make Law feel like something priceless. 

“I love you too daddy.” 

Doflamingo grins before kissing the other side of his lips, that sweet expression melting off his face when he towers above Law. 

“Now go get back into position,” Doflamingo orders, “and for the rest of the day you are only to crawl.” 

Law smiles as he turns, hands and knees slipping against marble easily. His thigh highs and skirt are still slightly askew, knows Doflamingo is admiring the whiteness around his hole, and Law can’t wait for whatever else his lover has in store for him today.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After reading this I was very pleased, usually I critic a lot of my work and want to delete it soon after posting, but This. oomf has been Screaming about Law getting fucking Wrecked and I have to give them what they need!! I just love the idea of Law blushing and drooling and looking so thoroughly fucked stupid, and Daddy Doffy knows exactly how to give it to him. I have seen a pattern with my fics get filthier & filthier, but the one thing that will Never change is the utter devotion I have pinned on these two, even when they're in the midst of dirty raunchy service sex, all they can think about is pleasing the other. True romance ~
> 
> And sorry for this horrid ending??????? I might add a second chapter onto it, but idk.....  
> 
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
